<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, you amaze me. by bowiesoddity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025893">baby, you amaze me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity'>bowiesoddity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Ultimate Sidemen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan never fails to amaze Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, you amaze me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Lewis is not a morning person.<br/>
Everyone knew that, it was a well known fact.<br/>
He’d fall asleep during the early hours of the day and then wake up at some point during the beginning of the afternoon.<br/>
Only, he hadn’t actually managed to fall asleep longer than five hours and he awoke at the ungodly hour of 7am that chilly Saturday morning.</p><p>The sun is rising over the horizon and the familiar bedroom he shared with his boyfriend is only lit by the orange rays of said sun. The objects that sat on Ethan’s shelves had shadows that were generated by this light and their black silhouettes are resting tall against the painted walls as the blonde lets out a small sigh of content. Harry’s laying on his side as he watches the red head with a soft gaze and a small smile on his lips. He sees Ethan’s chest rising and falling slowly as he turns to face Harry, still fast asleep and the older male curls in on himself slightly.</p><p>Harry fights the urge to move a strand of loose hair from his boyfriends forehead, in fear of waking the shorter male up. So, he decides to rests his arms under his head and wait patiently for the other man to wake up naturally.<br/>
Harry didn’t mind waiting a while.</p><p>Around two hours later, at 9am, Ethan began stirring gently and he fluttered open his eyes to instantly be greeted by Harry’s soft gaze. The red head groaned softly, desperately wanting to fall back to sleep and Harry can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend because oh how the tables have turned. </p><p>“Come here.” Ethan mumbled softly, lifting his right arm up and Harry shuffled over instantly and tucked himself into Ethan’s side, smiling warmly as he feels a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead. “How long have you been awake?” Ethan asks, voice deeper from sleep.</p><p>“Couple hours maybe.” Harry says softly and he finally reaches up slowly to remove that strand of red hair off of Ethan head. The blonde then adjusted himself slightly so his head was resting against Ethan’s chest and said Male wrapped his right arm tighter around his boyfriend, bringing him impossibly closer.</p><p>“You’ve been watching me the whole time?” Ethan asks gently, feeling even more at ease as he closes his eyes again to the feeling of Harry tracing the tattoo on his hand (that rested on his chest just under where Harry’s head was) gently. Harry hummed softly, not even thinking when he says:</p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He responds with a dreamy tone, “You amaze me.” He says and Ethan chuckled gently, eyes still closed as he whispered out:</p><p>“You amaze me too, Bog.” </p><p>Harry smiled as he continued tracing his boyfriends tattoo with his finger slowly: “Ethan?” </p><p>“Yeah, darling?” He responded.</p><p>“Do you think we’ll be together for a long time?” Harry asks and he hears Ethan’s heart skip a beat in his chest. The pair had been dating for two years now and they had been the best two years of Harry’s life. He never wanted things to change. The blonde had stopped tracing the others tattoo and had instead rested his hand on top of the red heads, entwining their fingers together gently. </p><p>“I don’t plan on ever leaving you.” Ethan says as a matter of fact and it puts Harry to ease instantly, “I love you too much to do that.”  </p><p>Harry smiled warmly, “I love you too, Behz.”</p><p>Ethan smiles softly and the events that would take place this evening seemed a lot less nerve wracking to him now, “How about you try and get a few hours of sleep?” He asks and Harry nodded against the red heads chest.</p><p>“Okay..” Harry responds slowly and closes his eyes gently, relaxing his body completely and Ethan’s heartbeat slows to signal that he is about to fall back into his comfortable sleep.</p><p>——</p><p>During the late hours of the evening, Instagram was full of congratulations messages to the newly engaged couple.<br/>
There had been a photo shared on the accounts of both men. The image had been taken sneakily by Charlie.<br/>
Ethan had proposed to Harry.</p><p>Harry Lewis woke you the following morning with the orange sun rays illuminating his engagement ring.<br/>
Maybe he was a morning person now...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>March 13 - the day a legend came into this earth (me).<br/>this is my birthday gift, to me and you from me.<br/>enjoy!<br/>( it was published just after midnight so it’s on published the 14th 😂 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>